Monster
by Alsper
Summary: It's Alice's birthday but something about the man in the fedora is familiar. What kind of monster is lurking for her? One Shot ONLY.


**Disclaimer: We don't own Jasper and Alice, or the rest of the twilight crew. Nor do we own Monster by Lady Gaga, but we do own this monster… shit no Kimmy owns this Monster…**

**Amber: **First, please let me fangirl a moment… Omygod _I got to co-write with K & Robs… Yay!… You can't even imagine how much fun that is!_ Okay, I'm better now – No, wait – _Yay!.._ Okay now. _Whew!_

Kimmy, you're one lucky girl… All this and a Screaming Orgasm – who wouldn't want that for their birthday, year after year after year? Anyway, hope you had a good one (smirk) and well, nvm… it all just sounds dirty now so – Happy Birthday.

**K:** Haha, fangirl *roll eyes* She's been working with us since OMS and now she fan girls :P So yes, this was a little something the three of us worked on for a dear friends b-day, hope you like it like she did.

**Robs- **this was a little fic we wrote for our friend Kimmy's birthday. :) Hope you all enjoy.

**A big thank you to Gen and Mal for betaing this for us ;) We love you ladies!**

* * *

**Monster**

**APOV:**

The steady beat of the music reverberated off of everything and settled in the pit of my stomach. It felt like a heartbeat. The colorful sparkling lights, snippets of happy conversation, and laughter all added to the carnival-like feeling of celebration. My celebration. It was my twenty-fourth birthday, and tonight was going to be my night. I could feel it.

My girls brought me out for fun, dancing, booze, and men. I looked across the pulsing dance floor crowded with swirling bodies; dancing, check. I dropped my gaze down to where my fingers curled around the stem of a pretty pink umbrella drink, and yes, we had booze covered. I was wearing the snazziest of party dresses-- black, tight, and sexy short. My shoes … well my shoes were to die for, specifically designed to make men crawl at my feet. Basically, we had almost everything we wanted, and I looked fuck-hot to boot. _Now-_

"Where in the hell are all the fucking men?!" Rose stole the words right out of my head.

All the girls around the table shrugged as we lifted our glasses in unison and drained them dry.

"Another round ladies?" The waiter appeared from nowhere and started clearing the table.

"Yep and a round of birthday shooters, please," Bella ordered as he walked away.

"Don't worry Rose, it'll pick up. It's still early, and I think there was a game on tonight." Angie looked at her watch. "It should be over about now."

---

**JPOV:**

"Jazz! Ed! I'm sure you're both pretty enough. Now get your asses out of the bathroom!" Emmett yelled, pounding on the bathroom door where Edward and I were fixing our hair. My roommate and best friend Emmett doesn't have much hair. He has no fucking idea how long it takes to make it look like you really don't care about it.

"Jasper, are you done hogging the Aquanet?" Edward asked impatiently as I gave my hair one last careless spray.

"Yep." I tossed it at him and looked at myself in the mirror. I am one good-looking mother-fucker. I winked at myself in the mirror and then walked out, ducking under Emmett's massive arm as he rushed in, getting a dirty look from our other roommate, Edward.

I nodded to Ben as I passed by the living room. He was still watching the game. I walked into my room and pulled a shirt on. Then after twirling it on my fingertips for a second, I placed a black fedora on my head. Perfect.

"Where are we headed tonight Benny?" I called out of the room, just as I heard Ben yell at the TV. _I take it they scored. _

"Um... Club Twilight. It's ladies night," Ben said without moving his eyes from the TV.

Emmett popped out of the bathroom. "So you hot-shots ready or not?" Emmett bitched. "All the good ones will be taken if we don't get our asses there already."

"Two more minutes, guys... They just pulled the goalie." Ben got to his feet and pointed to the TV. We all stood around waiting for the end of the hockey game.

**----**

I leaned up against the bar as I took in the surroundings with Ben and Emmett. We had lost Edward before we even made it two hundred feet inside. I swear it was his mission to get laid as quickly as possible. I started taking inventory, looking for the next lucky lady. _No, no, maybe, no, definitely not, no, hit that, that too, no. Shit, man is that a dude? No, no ... Bingo!_ I smiled as I spied a stunning little beauty; short dark hair, bright sparkling smile, nice bouncing ... eyes. She wriggled and moved as if she owned the dance floor, and I'll admit I was totally transfixed.

I leaned over to Emmett, "She's never been between the sheets right?" And I meant between any of our sheets. I don't take seconds. Uh no. Never.

He turned to look, eying the crowd. "Which one?" I pointed her out.

"Small, black hair, nice tits, short skirt. Next to the blonde I know you'd like._" What can I say? He has a type. _

"Ahh… nope. I can definitely say she has yet to roll in any of our sheets."

I smiled. "Perfect." I winked at him as I ordered a drink for the lady and watched as the waiter braved the dance floor in order to serve it.

**APOV**:

"From the guy at the bar," the server jerked his thumb over his shoulder. I stood up on my tippy toes to look at who he was pointing to.

"The guy in the hat?" _Please let it be the guy in the hat_, I silently prayed.

He turned to look. "Yeah, that guy. Are you gonna take the drink or what? I got other tables to serve."

Rose reached over and took the drink. "So go already."

She handed it to me with a smile, "Nice work Ali. Bella's already hooked up," she stated, and I smiled remembering the guy that literally swept Bella off her feet not too long ago. "I'll take the big one beside him, and that leaves the skinny one for Angie." She turned as if to walk away, but I grabbed her wrist quickly.

"Ah Rose... does that guy look familiar?" I felt like I was having a sudden case of déjà vu.

She took the drink out of my hand, sipping while she mumbled something along the lines of, "Looks kinda like the guy you fucked last year."

"Really?" I squinted to get a better look, "Maybe... or maybe not." I shook my head. _Jeez, you'd think I'd have a better memory for that kind of thing._ "Do you remember if I said he was any good or not?"

Rose choked a little on my drink. "Ah, no... I'm not sure you mentioned it." She shrugged and handed the glass back. "Well judging by his choice of drink for you, I think he's sending you a hidden message," she said with a wink.

I looked down into my glass, "Why, what is it?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Taste it first for fuck sake. If you can't name it then I'll tell you." She pushed my elbow up helping me bring the glass to my lips.

"Holy fuck, this is a Screaming Orgasm..." _Oh my fucking God!_

**JPOV**:

I smirked at Em and convinced Ben to take the long walk with a teacher-lookin' chick. I had to admit she was pretty hot. A bit tall, but hot. After that was all done and taken care of, I nodded my head to Em, my number one wing man, and strode out to the dance floor, Em one step behind me.

It took me all of two seconds to slide myself into the gap between her and her friend, whom I knew Emmett had a handle on. The dark-haired girl with the ruby lips and her short black dress turned and met my gaze. "Hey beautiful," I drawled.

She grinned. "Hello."

Her voice was so sweet, but there was a familiar quality to it. "What's your name, baby?"

She raised the glass of her drink to her lips. "Alice," she said before taking a sip. _Alice, that's a nice name. _I nodded a bit before I told her my own name and then continued to dance with her, eventually getting close enough to spin her and press my hardened cock against her ass. _Thank fuck._

I looked over to try and locate my boys. Edward was on some plain filly's neck, her arms wrapped around his neck, pretty much letting him fondle her in public._ Huh, some chicks._ I tried to locate Ben, only to be completely unsuccessful. Either he was lost among the masses or he was already out scoring. _Bastard_.

I looked behind me and sure enough there was Emmett. He and Barbie seemed to be having a good time. They were dancing, just as close as the petite chick, Alice, in front of me and I were. They seemed to be whispering to each other though, and then suddenly the Barbie gave me a look. She smirked at me. _I knew that smirk. I knew her._

_Why did I know her?_

**APOV:**

I moved to the beat of the song, trying my best to just stop thinking. Tall... mysterious... Screaming Orgasm... man's name was Jasper. Just his voice and name set my body on fire. When I added in his touch, I knew I was fucked.

But there was also the hint of familiarity with him. Before he even said his name, I felt like I knew it. The way his body swayed with mine, the feel of it pressed against me, all of it was oddly familiar.

I turned in his arms, his hands that had been on my hips sliding to my ass. I smiled up at him and pressed myself closer, but the brim of his fedora hid his eyes from me. He grinned at me, showing only a dimple in his cheek. I smiled back at him as I reached up and pulled the fedora off his head.

I stood up on my toes as I placed it on my own head. "How do I look?"

He bit his lip and said nothing as he began to assault my neck with kisses, wet, hard kisses. I made a soft moaning sound that I'm sure only he could hear.

We needed to get out of here before something more happened, but I didn't want him to think I was easy either.

I looked over his shoulder and saw Rose dancing with his friend. She looked in my direction and winked. _Game time._

I pushed Jasper away slightly, biting my lip as I started to slowly drag my hands along his body, dropping all the way to the floor. I looked up at him through my lashes, before bringing myself back up against him, leaving a kiss on his cock on my way back up.

He growled a little and his hands found purchase on my ass, squeezing before he picked me up and kissed me deeply. I returned his kiss with just as much passion while wrapping my arms tightly around his neck as my fingers tried to get a grip on his hair.

I could feel the air change around us as we began moving, but his lips didn't leave mine, his tongue didn't stop caressing mine.

I managed to pull away from the lust-fueled fog he was creating to look at him. _Yep, we are definitely moving_. "You wanna get out of here?" I suggested.

"Fuck yes," he nodded eagerly.

"Well put me down so I can get my purse." He set me down but didn't let go of me as we walked over to the VIP section.

"I'll call a cab," he said huskily in my ear.

I smiled at him from over my shoulder as I grabbed my bag. "I'm ready."

**JPOV**:

_Yes. Motherfucking yes._

Being crammed into a backseat with this little sex-kitten was awesome. I couldn't stop kissing her, but I didn't see her complaining at all. I pulled her onto my lap and continued kissing her and kneading her ass. When she broke away to moan, I trailed my lips down her throat to the swell of her breasts and back again.

I looked up briefly as I paused to move her dress to the side so I could get at her bare shoulder, and I caught the cab driver glaring at us in the rear view mirror. That's when I noticed we weren't moving.

"Ahh... yeah so, are you gonna drive or what?" I was fully prepared to fuck her right there, but I really didn't want this guy as an audience.

"Where am I taking you?" he replied in a pretty snarky manner if you asked me.

"Baby?" I put my mouth to her ear. "Tell the guy where you live."

"The-corner-of-Sixth-'n-South-Massachusetts-Street," she gasped into my neck.

I smirked at the driver as I repeated the address to him. He slammed the cab into gear and accelerated quickly, clearly pissed off at us. _Well, he just took care of the need to tip_. And I dove back into her cleavage.

----

He dropped us off in an old industrial area, and I worried briefly that he had ditched us in the middle of nowhere to get robbed and raped. But then I noticed that the chick, Alice, _her name is Alice,_ seemed to know where she was going, so I followed her like the pathetic little puppy I felt like.

_Heh, and my tail was wagging too._

_Fuck it._ I spun her and pushed her against the wall. _Mine_.

**APOV: **

_Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod... can't breathe... don't wanna breathe.... wanna eat him up. Wait... gotta breathe._ I could hear myself moan as I pulled back from his lips. _Way to not be too easy Alice._ I was a little shocked at how he was making me lose control so thoroughly.

I tried undoing the clasp on my purse to retrieve my key, but I could barely move because of the way he had me pinned to the wall. _Holy shit!_ I couldn't wait to see what he had in his pants. It felt like an absolute monster against my hip. _Aha, got it!_ I worked my arm up between us and held up the key.

"Hey Romeo, should we take this somewhere a little more private?" I wiggled the key back and forth a few times, trying to distract him with something shiny.

I watched the wide smile take over his face, and his eyes lit up as he stepped back to let me get to the door. Once we were inside I had to slap his hands away a few times, or I was afraid one of my neighbors was gonna come out and find me in a pretty compromising situation. I quickly led him to the stairs making my way up to my second-floor loft.

I squealed as I felt his warm hands sneaking their way up under my skirt. This guy didn't miss a trick as he kept two stairs behind me so he could probably tell by now I was wearing nothing but a black lace thong.

I heard him chuckle at me, so I turned to face him, fisting his shirt in my hand and pulling him up close to me, so close I could see his eyes darken from the olive green they were before.

_Wait, his eyes ... _Images of my last birthday flashed into my mind, vivid scenes of me and Jasper becoming clearer with each new vision.

I smirked at him, feeling a new-found confidence. "Watch it Jasper, I know _all _of your weaknesses."

---

**JPOV:**

_Wait, what?_ I raised an eyebrow at her as I disengaged from her hand. "Is that so?" I asked in a slightly cocky manner. She nodded her head as I slowly took my shirt off. _Fuck. This room has a draft,_ I thought, just as she pulled her dress up over her head. _Vamp teeth tattoo... Nice, this girl likes it... Fuck. FUCK._ _I know this chick. Like intimately._ The déjà vu feeling was seriously creepy.

"I've fucked you before!" I exclaimed like an idiot.

"Are you sure? Maybe I fucked you," she grinned up at me like she knew something.

"I don't give a fuck, take your panties off." I gave her a seductive smile and felt my eyebrows twitch in amusement.

"Whatever you say, Sparky." She slowly shimmied her thong down her legs and stepped out of it. "If I remember correctly, you prefer the shoes left on. Am I right?" She placed her hands on her hips and slouched nonchalantly.

I nodded curtly and raised an eyebrow at her. _Sparky this_. I shoved her roughly backwards on her bed. If she wasn't so hot I would've left this bitch high and dry. _I am breaking two of my own rules with this female._ "And if I remember correctly, anal is your only firm no, right?" I said in a rather sarcastic tone.

Her eyes flashed at me, and I'm pretty sure I heard her teeth grind a bit. "Let's keep it simple to start with, darlin', and I'll let you know."

I snickered at her anger and pushed her flat on her back, attacking her ripe breasts._ She isn't gonna know what hit her_. She started to say something, but I pressed a finger to her lips as I sucked her nipple then bit down, earning a moan. _Ah. There we go._ _I know how to keep this one quiet, well, at least how to keep her from talking. _

I worked my way down her stomach, kissing and nibbling along her smooth flesh; her little whimpers were like music to my ears. I parted her thighs and kissed each hipbone, then the dip in between. I peppered her with small nips and kisses, moving down over her mound until I hit her sweet spot, making her arch her back and moan loudly. _Jackpot_.

"JAZZ!" She gasped loudly fisting my hair in both hands.

_Ow, ow...not the hair...okay, well... I guess you can... That kinda feels good._ I continued to lap at her bundle of nerves, hell-bent on getting her off with just my mouth as I circled, pushed, and gently nibbled. Soon she was moaning my name, and the "Oh fucks" were coming out in an almost constant stream. I think we had gotten to the point where she was actually moaning "Oh fuck, Jazz." _Heh, I like it._

I dipped my tongue inside her quickly and then ran it roughly back up her folds, making her squirm and moan.

"OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD!" And I felt her fists pound into the bed over and over as I held her steady against my mouth lapping up the results of my labor.

_And that ladies and gentleman is how you do it._ I felt almost like I should get up and take a bow. I grinned at her and got off the bed, pulling a condom out of my pocket and unbuttoning my pants, letting them puddle at my feet as I opened the little packet. I looked up at her as I pushed my boxers down and rolled the thing on. _Thank God for latex, _I wondered briefly which deity was in charge of Trojan, but then I noticed she was staring directly at my dick.

I chuckled as I stepped out of my boxers and kicked my clothes to the side, "Ain't like you've never seen it, miss," I drawled as I situated myself between her legs and moved myself so I was pressing at her entrance. She gasped a little as I pushed inside. _FUCK. Has she not had sex since the last time, or what? _Holy fuck was she tight.

I kissed her hard and moved out a little, and then pushed myself all the way in. _Ah, perfect._ We made a rhythm together. It was beautiful, it was hot, and she kept pulling my hair every time I bit her. _Shit._ I bit and sucked on her neck, making her writhe beneath me, and I moaned at the sensation. _Okay. Position change before I blow._

I moved her quickly onto all fours and penetrated her once again. _Oh fuck._ This felt even better. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I moaned loudly and just pounded myself into her, digging my fingers into her hips and she joined my chorus of moans. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Change._

I flopped myself on my back, and she straddled me, guiding my cock to her entrance with one hand as her other hand brought my fedora up to her head. I would have said, "Ride me, cowgirl!" but the fedora was all wrong for that. For a brief moment I seriously wished I'd worn my Stetson… Shit, it didn't really matter; she looked fucking beautiful sittin' atop me like that. "Ride me, Alice," I whispered. And fuck me if she didn't.

She rolled her hips into mine, my hands traveling up and down her body, palming and squeezing her breasts with each passing. She seemed to like riding me. Her face was contorted with pleasure as her hips bucked, and she held my hat firmly to her head.

I was fighting complete sensory overload. The look of sheer bliss on her face--_I was doin' that_--made me rock-fucking-hard. The feeling of her tight little pussy gripping me as she bounced herself up and down my length and _shit_ ... the way her soft skin melded to my fingers as I dug them into her flesh roughly. I clenched, trying to delay the inevitable just a little longer, listening to her quiet grunts and the way she panted my name softly as she neared her release.

One more... only one more thing I had to do before I let us both get there. I reached up around the back of her neck and pulled her down to my lips then shoved my tongue in her mouth. I wanted to taste her. I bit down on her lip as she did her level best to rip my hair from my scalp again, bringing us both to our climax screaming.

She laid her head on my chest as we both tried to calm our breathing and our rapid hearts. _Sweet Jesus._ December 6th... _Seriously, did she only party once a year?_ This was the same exact day we fucked last year. Then it hit me. "Happy Birthday, Alice," I said, almost afraid that I was wrong.

She looked up at me, smiled, and kissed me again. "Glad you remembered," she laughed.

* * *

**End Note: Tell us what you think, REVIEW!**


End file.
